City Buses
The City Buses are the largest civilian vehicles available and provides transit service to the UDU. The older (Mark 3 and articulated) city bus is based off a suburban coach, maybe a Gillig model while the Mark 2 bus is based off the Solaris Urbino 12. Warning: Do NOT try to overtake a turning bus. You will most likely cause a collision, and the buses will block most 4-lane roads. Always check for blinkers and always overtake on the outside lane. In most jurisdictions, if a bus is at a transit stop with its left turn signal activated and you are behind it, you must yield to the bus and let it pull out. History In Ultimate Driving II Classic, the city bus was introduced as a part of the DOT pass. This vehicle was only accessible as a gamepass vehicle, requiring 500 ROBUX to access. The bus had a top speed of 65 mph (105 km/h). This model had inward-facing seats. In 2014, the city bus was re-classed as a citizen vehicle in the revamped version of Ultimate Driving II, costing about $25,000 to buy. The price was stepped up to about $70,000 when sports cars were released and were able to travel at 80 mph (127 km/h). The livery for the bus was not changed; it received new lights and better steering. In October 2016 (just in time for Halloween), a new model of the city bus, now the Mark 3 model, was released to allow for a more realistic interior. This bus has forward and reverse-facing seats- a major change compared to the old model with side-facing seats, as well as a transit paint scheme. This bus also had a more transit-style approach and has an exhaust stack (like the real thing). The bus's interior also looked more plush, compared to the Mark 1's interior. The city buses also received a speed upgrade to 90 mph (145 km/h). The articulated bus was added on November 11, 2016 for the busiest routes. Effective January 13, 2017, all three city buses were changed to public transit vehicles as part of increased realism and the Transit team addition. However, in January 2018, the changeover to meshed vehicles as part of the New Year's Update brought major changes to the game, affecting the transit fleet as well. The oldest city bus (Mark 1) was retired and replaced with the Mark 2 model, retiring the 2013 livery with it. The Mark 3 models have meshed bodies that resemble the Mark 1- with no changes after the mesh. In addition, the articulated bus is faster than the other city buses as of September 2018, with the Mark 3's top speed reduced to a more realistic 81 mph (131 km/h). Other Information Since January 2018, the Mark 1 has been retired and is no longer available. It was removed in the New Year's Update and replaced with the Mark 3 city bus. However, you can find the Mark 1 model (old city bus) in maps using brick vehicles, with the Mark 3 sharing the same price as its predecessor. All buses have the UDU Transit livery, which is specifically for public transit vehicles in-game. However, the newest bus has the same outside livery, 3 sets of doors and more seats with an overhauled, more urban interior. The Mark 2 bus and the articulated bus both received new bodies but retain the same exterior. To specify on the bendy (articulated) bus, the bendy bus has the same design as the newer version of the city bus. Basically, a bendy bus has two bodies, linked together by an "accordion" connector in the middle. However, a rear door is not available, and you will need more driving experience in-game to operate such a large vehicle. In a way, the bendy bus has roughly double the number of seats compared to a standard model. The bus had the rear taken off, and a 2nd bus (without the front) attached to it. However, it is the one of the fastest heavy vehicles, having a top speed of 85 mph (137 km/h). Specifications Mark 1 City Bus (Retired): * Price: $76,000 * Top speed: 90 mph (147 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $372 Mark 3-800 City Bus: * Price: $85,000 * Top speed: 90 mph (147 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $396 Articulated Bus (Bendy bus) * Price: $175,000 * Top speed: 85 mph (136 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $497 Mark 2 City Bus: * Price: $76,000 * Top speed: 90 mph (147 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $372 Did You Know? * The bendy bus is the longest vehicle made for the Ultimate Driving Universe. It is longer than the 18-wheeler trucks! * For some reason, the Articulated Bus can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph (0-97 km/h) in about 2-3 seconds, making it easy to race against sports cars. This makes it accelerate even faster than most sports cars! * The toll gate used to close before the bendy bus completely passed it, due to its length. * Buses do not have an editable destination sign or route number yet. * On city buses, the fleet number represents the route number. * Bendy buses used to have a different front and rear fleet number due to the use of two bodies, despite having one plate. This issue has been fixed. * Buses, especially the bendy bus, used to have trouble spawning at Transit terminals due to their length. * Due to the unique properties of the Bendy Bus, it is capable of Drifting and U-turning at certain turns, though this is very difficult and often results loss of speed. * In the New Years Update, any player who had the oldest city bus (per se, the Mark 1) had their vehicles upgraded to the Mark 3 at no cost. * The Mark 3 City Bus is based on the Solaris Urbino 12 but if it is actually the same type is unknown. * It is very hard to walk through a bus because the seats are very close to the aisle. So, you just automatically sit down while walking. * City buses (most notably the bendy bus) can be used in private races in VIP servers as barriers for cars. * There is an Easter egg when the bus displays 666 on the route/fleet number sign. Then it goes up in flames. This happens with all types of buses except the retired Mark 1, as well as mail vans, parked police cars, etc. * All buses have a randomized bus route number which doubles as a fleet number. * None of the three city buses have functional doors. * The Mk 2 City Bus had a fleet number locked at 956 during its debut. An update caused the fleet number to work properly again. * Before the first supercars were added, the City Bus was the most expensive vehicle. Category:Transit Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles